


yet all along, i knew we'd be fine

by Hazloveshisboo



Series: We Know Where We Belong [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A little bit of angst, Fluff, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, this is mostly steve and wanda, this takes place during part 13, wanda confronts steve about his fight with bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazloveshisboo/pseuds/Hazloveshisboo
Summary: Wanda talks some sense into Steve.





	yet all along, i knew we'd be fine

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry this has taken so long, my classes started and im so busy with all this shit but i really miss writing this so ill try harder i promise 
> 
> also this takes place during part 13
> 
> Title from 18 by One Direction

Wanda was lounging in the common room at the compound when she received a call from James. It was a bit unusual as they only ever communicated in person and only occasionally by text; she had never once gotten a phone call from James. She answered, bringing the phone up to her ear. 

“James? Is something wrong?” she asked worriedly. 

“Not exactly. I’m just…I’m coming to the compound, indefinitely. I wanted to someone to know so when I show up, there’s not a panic,” he said. Wanda could hear the tremor in his voice and could tell something was wrong, he was upset but did not want to talk about why. 

“Of course. When will you be here?” Wanda asked next.

“In a few hours,” he hung up right after. Wanda sighed and set her phone down on the coffee table before falling back onto the cushions. She turned to the TV to pass the time but after only about two and a half hours, she couldn’t stand it and went outside to wait, heading up toward the beginning of the driveway. She wasn’t sure how long she waited for James, but she knew she would have waited for much longer. James was one of the only Avengers that treated her as a person before a teammate. While everyone was polite and welcoming, Tony Stark and a few of the others still saw her as a weapon. Her powers were improving every day as she practiced, and she could tell how excited they were to have her on their team, but James did none of that. James looked at her saw a young girl not sure of her place and that’s what she was. She was without her brother for the first time in her life – not that she blamed him for foregoing the opportunity to join the Avengers and she knew he was happier traveling the world – and she was surrounded by people she thought she would have to kill only a year ago. 

Finally she saw a figure running up the drive and she could tell it was James, so she ran down to meet him, almost throwing herself in his arms, squeezing him. “Are you truly okay?” she asked as she looked him over. 

“I’m alright,” he said and smiled small. “I’ll tell you everything inside.” Wanda agreed and led him inside. She took the path that she knew no one would find them on, arriving to her room quickly. She watched at Bucky laid down on the mattress and took the place next to him.

“What’s wrong?” she asked. “Why have you come here?” 

“My boyfriend, Steve. He gets in fights a lot and a few days ago, I pulled him out of one, and he was mad at me. We fought, and he told me to leave. So, I did. I’ll be alright kid. I’m a grown-up, I can handle a fight with my boyfriend,” Wanda moved closer and cuddled into Bucky’s hold.

“Doesn’t mean you have to handle it alone,” she whispered, plan already forming in her head. 

***  
Wanda woke the next morning facing away from Bucky with his arm around her midsection. She carefully extracted herself and got ready as quickly as possible. She found Steve’s address with JARVIS’s help and was on her way to the heart of New York – well, almost. According to Bucky, Brooklyn is but everything else she has seen points to it being Manhattan. She found Steve’s apartment building and looked around before using a tiny bit of her magic to unlock the front door and head inside, going straight up to the door she knew to be Steve’s. After knocking, it only took a few moments before the door opened. She had never seen a picture of Steve before and, well, this is not exactly what she was expecting. The slight man was dressed in an oversized shirt and a pair of leggings. He was short, shorter than her, and had blond hair that fell over his face. 

“Uh, who are you?” he asked. “I’ve never seen you in the building before and I didn’t think anyone new was moving in.” 

“I don’t live here,” Wanda said, noticing the slight surprise in Steve’s eyes as he heard her accent. “I am here to see you. About James.”

“You mean Bucky? How do you know about him?” Wanda watched as his expression immediately hardened at the mention of his boyfriend. 

“I work with him,” she smirked a little. “I’m Wanda, if that helps.” She noticed his sigh of relief and stepped into his apartment when he allowed her. 

“Can I ask what you’re doing here? He’s not hurt, is he?” Steve asked, shutting the door behind her. 

“He is fine. Physically, anyway. I am here because he came to me last night and while he did not tell me of his problems, he did mention that the two of you had a fight,” Wanda sat down on the couch with Steve. “James has helped me in unthinkable ways since he found us in that Hydra base and it is time for me to return the favor.” 

“And how do you plan on doing that?” Steve asked defensively. 

“I may not have much experience with romance in my life, but I have experience with arguments. My brother and I fought all the time, but he was the only thing I had, and I was the only thing he had. We learned how to forgive,” Wanda explained. “I know that you and James have been together for a long time, but humans can always improve. I told you he came to me last night. He has never asked for any help for as long as I have known him. In and out of training, he has never reached out for anything, and last night he called me and asked that he come stay the night with me.”

“So?” Steve shrugged and looked away, crossing his arms. Wanda could tell that although he missed James, he was also stubborn.

“James wants to come back. He called me because he was lonely, and he couldn’t go to you. I assume you know his past?” At Steve’s nod, she continued. “We have similar pasts, with Hydra in particular. I do not seek comfort much, and neither does he, with the exception of you. I understand you probably have your own reasons for why you have not spoken to him in almost a week, but you are both adults in an adult relationship.”

“I am well aware of that,” Steve huffed. “And I do have a very good reason for not talking to him. He thinks that I am not capable of taking care of myself and steps into situations where I do not want him.” 

“Whatever he did, he did it because he loves you and he wants you to be safe and keep you safe. Especially with who he is. He is the Winter Soldier. When I was taken in by Hydra, they used the Winter Soldier as a way to keep us in line. They used him to threaten us. He has killed hundreds, if not thousands of people. He has single-handedly started wars and brought down entire countries,” Wanda said, looking straight at Steve.

“And what does any of that have to do with why he would interfere in things I asked him not to?” Steve asked, raising his eyebrows. 

“He had no one for seventy years. Now he has you. He would kill to keep you safe,” Wanda said simply. “If you are willing, will you tell me why you are so averse to him helping you?” Steve sighed and say silent for a long moment. 

“I am looked down at all the time,” he started. “I’m bi, I’m small, I have asthma, and I have to take a handful of pills everyday just so my body doesn’t crap out on me. People look at me and completely underestimate me. And when I get in fights or arguments and he steps in, all it does is encourage the idea that I am not capable. That I’m weak. That I can’t take care of myself.” Steve finished and stared back at Wanda. “And when Bucky does that, all it makes me think is that he doesn’t believe that I can take care of myself either.” 

“I understand that,” Wanda nodded. “As a woman, I have experienced similar things, especially after coming to this country. But James loves you and even if that is what he is doing, protecting you as he does because he does not believe that you are capable of protecting yourself, he is your significant other and he deserves to know why you are upset instead of being thrown out. Then, if that is the case, you two can either began to work through your problems or go your separate ways.” 

“I don’t want to break up!” Steve said instantly. “Bucky is the love of my life. I just don’t want him to see me as some helpless little twink like everyone else.” Wanda frowned a bit, furrowing her brows.

“What is a twink?” she asked, a little surprised when Steve snorted.

“Shit, I’m sorry. I forgot that you’re pretty new with our pop culture. Twink is a term for like, a feminine gay man?” Steve explained. “It’s pretty recent, started around the sixties or seventies. I don’t like the term but I’ve been called that since I was about seventeen.” 

“And you don’t want Bucky to see you as one? Then you need to talk to him about it instead of avoiding him,” Wanda said plainly. “Like I said, you are adults. Act like it.” Steve sighed and nodded, looking down at his lap.

“I know. I just, I don’t know if you can tell or not, but I’m pretty fucking stubborn,” Steve laughed humorlessly and rubbed his temples. “I’ll text him. Thank you for coming to talk to me. It probably would have taken me another week before I worked up the nerve to contact him.” 

“I am glad to help. Like I said before, James has helped me in ways I cannot begin to explain. If I can do something to return the favor, I will. It was very nice meeting you as well. You were not what I was expecting at first, but now that I have gotten to know you, even just a little, I can tell very easily why James fell in love with you,” Wanda said, smiling as Steve blushed. “You two seem very well matched.” 

“I’m glad you think so. I do love Bucky, with all my heart,” Steve said. “I didn’t want Bucky to leave but I was hurt and angry and that was the first thing that came out of my mouth. I’ll text him and ask him to come over. I’ll apologize and tell him why I was upset.” 

“I think that sounds like a good idea. He’s at the compound now, so give him a little time to get here when you text him,” Wanda said and stood. “I must be going now but it was very nice to meet you.”

“It was very nice to meet you too. You’re welcome here whenever you want. Tony Stark can’t be the most fun person to be around all the time,” Steve offered. Wanda laughed and walked to the door, Steve following her. 

“He’s not too bad once you get used to him. I’ll see you soon, hopefully under better circumstances,” Wanda smiled softly. Steve nodded and opened the door for her.

“Definitely under better circumstances,” he agreed. Wanda waved as she left the apartment, heading downstairs. 

As she was on her way back to the compound, her phone pinged with a text. She looked at the screen to see a message from James, a simple ‘Thank you’. Wanda grinned and shut the screen off, slipping it back in her bag. James was her closest friend and someone she even considered a brother, and if talking some sense into his boyfriend every so often was the only she would ever help him, then she would damn well do it every time.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://hazloveshisboo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> as always, i take requests so if there is anything you want to see from this series just leave it in a comment or message me on tumblr!


End file.
